The Chokin' Kind
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: This will start the beginning of a stream of vingettes about another spin on Dom and Letty. It won't necessary follow the movie in its entirety, but it will contain elements. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Another take on how Dom and Letty could have met and hooked up.**

**A/N: I think I'm going to make this a series of shorts that exist in the same universe, that have some elements of the actual storyline, but deviate into my own 'LaLa Land' as well. I don't plan on doing to much editing, so any boo boos are all me…don't Judge!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who's here tonight?" Dom asked, leaning over so Vince could hear him through the music.<p>

"The usual's brother. Monica, Erica, and Denise are the better perspectives. As a matter of fact, Monica's looking at you now." He smirked, dapping fist with Dom.

"Alright, let me go grab a beer and I'll get started on that." He laughed, walking into the kitchen. As he reached into the chest to fish out a Corona, he could hear a crowed of folks in his backyard, lots of hoot and hollers and laughter. He peaked in the back and all he managed to see were a crowed of guys, some whispering and trying to peer over shoulders of others to look at something.

His curiosity got the best of him, so he went to the door, opening it and stepped down the steps. He could hear conversation, and chatter and then he heard,

"Give me a break. Everyone knows that a civic with a blown engine can smash a crotch rocket, Four wheels always beat two." The feminine voice said. A guy responded with,

"What type of engine does this car have, sweet face?"

"How about a 2JZ and I'm not anyone's sweet face, ass." All the guys laughed then and Dom made his way through them to see what the commotion was.

As she came into view, he noticed she was beautiful, in a very edgy way. Her hair was pulled atop her head in a messy bun, and she wore a black cropped turtleneck, a wide expanse of tanned stomach exposed in his view. Her cargo pants hung low and loose on her tiny hips, and black combat boots on her feet. She was predatory, that much was for certain and her full lips looked ripe enough to suck.

The sexy part was the 'I don't give a fuck' smirk she wore on her face, her feline eyes, cutting right through the guy who called her sweet face.

"Hey, Dom." Alex Ortiz greeted, holding his hand out to Dom. "I see my crazy cousin got your attention as well." He laughed.

"Cousin? I ain't never seen you with a cousin? Where's she from?" He asked, eyes still locked on her. Alex laughed.

"Definitely not locked in the family dungeon. Leticia's from the Bronx. She's here visiting for a while. Our grandmother is sick." He informed, shaking his head as the guys talked more shit on the 'sweet face' guy.

'Sweet Face" regained his composure, and was ready to test her again, when Dom stepped forward stopping the guy.

"And in this Civic, while you're racing, when do you hit your NOS?" Dom asked, turning the attention to himself. Everyone hushed and stepped back, leaving an air of space for him and Letty.

She eyed him appreciatively, and smirked,

"Never. If you know what you're doing behind the wheel, a real man who knows his stick won't need it."

Dom broke into a throaty laugh then, his arms crossing over his chest.

"She's right. Name's Dom." He introduced, stretching his hand out to her.

"That's nice." She smirked, brushing past him, leaving a huge smile on Dom's face as he shook his head, running his hand over his bald cranium. 'A breath of fresh air', he thought.

He turned to watch her then, as she playfully punched Alex in the shoulder and he threw an arm around her neck, escorting her back into the house. Before she disappeared into the door, she glanced back at him, his face serious, and lustful. She raised an arched eyebrow, before laughing out loud and allowing Alex to pull her inside.

Things were about to get real interesting.

_Hours Later_

Leticia had been under watchful eyes of her cousin and his friends. They stood in the kitchen, kidding around, and telling stories of her life in New York.

From what Dom was able to gather, she was twenty, daddy's little girl, and loved nothing more than grease under her fingernails. He was surprised he liked her instantly. She seemed secure in herself, and like loads of fun. His usual pattern with girls was love them and leave them until they recycled themselves back into his bed. Sadly, he wasn't against monogamy; however, the right woman hadn't crossed his path. He took the liberty of walking into the kitchen as a few of the guys stepped outside to smoke, not wanting to disrespect Dom's house.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asked gruffly, reaching over her to set his beer on the counter.

"I was." She stated playfully, pushing a fallen hair behind her ear. "This your house?"

"Yes. You want a tour." He offered.

"Not of the inside. I noticed a monster in the garage out back, though." She smirked, stepping up to him, but still keeping enough space so they remained un-touching.

Naturally, her grabbed her hand, leading her through the crowd of people out the back door and over to the garage. He let her go to fully open the doors. She gasped at the Charger. She ran a slow finger over the hood, whistling at all of the obvious custom work that had gone into it.

"She's beautiful." She finally spoke, looking at the car.

"Yes she is." He responded, looking at her as she admired the car.

"With a car with this much muscle, why put NOS in her?" she turned, questioning his choice. He shrugged.

"Why not?" He challenged, as her eyes lit up. She took a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Only pussys run NOS in a car like this." She challenged, waiting to see his reaction. He didn't disappoint. His nose flared, and he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Sounds like a judgement from a little girl who's never been in a car with wings." He countered.

"No, I have a Nissan with two NOS tanks." She replied, and he was confused.

"Well wouldn't that make you a pussy then too?" he asked, following the logic in her statement.

She laughed then, stepping up to him so they were touching.

"Dom, I do have a vagina, you know." She reminded and he broke into another laugh. That was twice in one night. He almost never had this much fun with women, except for Mia.

"That you do." He chuckled.

"So when do I get to drive her?" She asked, smiling with her eyes and her mouth. It was his turn to play with her now.

"When you can handle driving something just as wild." He smirked, watching her face.

"I know how to drive, I assure you." She reasoned.

"You'll have to prove it. A man is an extension of his car. When you can take me, and I mean all of me, you can get the keys to it." He replied, pulling his hand up to move a hair in her face for her. She caught it, smiling,

"Well I guess you'll pick me up tomorrow at 6. I'm only here for a few weeks and I want to put lots of miles in." And she turned, walking back into the house, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Fin…for now…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's another installment. This is fun to write, because I don't have to follow any rules or story lines. Again, I'm not editing this so all mistakes are mine…Don't Judge…but please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Why do you think the piston fried?" Letty asked, her white wife beater stained with black oil and grime.<p>

"Alex wasn't double clutching when he should have. Too hot and melted the metal." Dom summed, wiping his hands on a towel.

"You got dirty." He pointed. She bit her lip with a smirk.

"I'm a dirty girl."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." he shrugged teasing her.

They had been hanging for almost a week and he had to admit that he really liked her. She was so much like him and at the same time so different. He loved that she was a bonafied gear-head like him. When she came to the garage it wasn't to entice him or flirt, although there was some flirting. She was really into cars and if he wasn't there, she'd consult Leon or Vince.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, reaching back under the hood.

"No, I want something to eat. What's a girl have to do to get a meal around here?" she joked.

"Depends on what you want to eat." He responded, concentrating on something under the distributor cap.

"Anything that includes your company, Dom." she smiled, taking another approach.

"Okay, I'll go get my keys." He said turning to look at her. "Be right back"

"Hey do you have a clean beater back there I can borrow. I mean you did point out that I have stuff on my shirt." she asked, making a gesture to her chest.

"I happen to like my girls a little dirty. I'd rather you didn't change." He smiled, walking away.

They opted to stop by the store to see Mia and grab some lunch. Instead of sitting at the counter, Dom decided on his office behind the register.

After he made sure she was settled in her chair, he turned to her.

"So how's your grandmother?" he asked, taking a bite of the sandwich Mia had prepared.

"Not so good. My family is preparing for the Worst. My dad is probably going to fly out next weekend." she replied taking a sip of soda.

"Is there anything I can do?" He wondered, feeling awkward. This was a completely new arena for him. He had never asked a girl that. As a matter of fact, as much as he liked her physically, they had actually developed a quick friendship that had nothing to do with sex.

"No. But thank you for asking. It means a lot." She answered, chewing a fry.

"You want to hang tonight? I don't have a race."

"No. I'm going to go to the hospital with Alex and then I need to make arrangements for my dad. Tomorrow, ok?" He nodded, swallowing a gulp of soda.

After another half hour or small talk, they went back to the shop to conclude the work on Alex's car in time for Letty to pick him up from work that evening.

Later that night, Dom lay on his stomach, his face buried in his sheets and his bare back exposed to the cool California night air. He was half asleep as his bedroom door crept open. He raised his head; one eye closed and saw the door shut once again immediately.  
>"Mia?" he asked, his voice raspy as he realized it couldn't be his sister because his bed dipped, a womanly body burrowed into side.<br>" I'm sorry if I woke you, I didn't know where else to go." Letty sniffed and he could tell she was crying. He tried to sit up but she held him firm, not wanting to face him with a face full of tears. He took the hint and instead brought his other arm from underneath himself and wrapped her in them, bringing her against his chest.  
>She immediately buried her head into him, soft cries wracking her small frame.<br>"My grandmother died." She almost gasped, her lips against his skin. In any other situation, the feel would have been completely erotic, but here in these circumstances, it broke his heart.

It was definitely a fantasy to have her act so bold with him, to have her sneak into his room at night and seduce him, but this was anything but seduction.

"I'm sorry Letty. I truly am. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Can you just hold me, until I fall asleep?" She asked, trying to stop the tears from spilling.

"Of course, I'd love to do that." And with that he turned onto his back, keeping her held to his chest as he made himself comfortable. She immediately readjusted herself, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck and sighing at the smell.

"You smell good when you're not covered in grease." She teased through tears. He grumbled, low in his chest and it make her tummy flip flop.

"You smell good all the time." He answered, hands caressing her back to calm her. She placed an appreciative kiss in the space leading from his neck to his shoulder and it made Dom shiver.

Within minutes, she was out, having become so relaxed that her exhausted body couldn't take it anymore.

When the sun rose that morning, Letty woke first. She stared down at the wall of man that had taken such tender care of her the night before. She was smitten, completely and utterly, but she wouldn't tell him that until the time was right. She admired the fact that he was a provider. He ran two family businesses with Mia's help, and took care of everyone close to him, one way or another. He was strong and manly, and very respectable.

She took a few more minutes to look at him, before laying her head back on his chest and playing with his arm.

"Good morning." He drawled, his voice thicker and heavier with sleep.

"Hey." She responded softly, suddenly nervous.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Great, thank you Dom. I just got really overwhelmed last night." She explained, taking a new interest in a piece of lint of his sheet.

"Understandable. I'm glad you came to me. What do you have planned today?"

"Well, my dad is flying in this evening, and Alex's parents are going to start arrangements. I just don't know how to deal with my dad." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's devastated. He didn't get to see his mother before she passed. The first thing he said was that I'm the only thing he has left, the only girl that hasn't left him."

"Everything will be okay. You'll both lean on each other and the rest will work itself out." He advised.

"If you say so." She sighed, burrowing her head deeper into him. He brought his arms up around her again, and squeezed.

"I do say so. How'd you get in here last night?" He asked, suddenly, eyes opening pensively. Mia was over a friend's house and Vince was crashing at some chick's house. He was home alone.

She smirked then. "A girls got to have her secrets, Dominic." He sat up then, cradling her in his arms as he looked down at her.

"Dirty and resourceful. I think I'm in love." He smiled, looking down at her.

"When I see something I want," she trailed, rolling her eyes in dramatization, and he bent down to kiss her softly. It was intended as a quick peck, but she was having none of that. She snaked her hands to the back of his head, holding him to her as she ate away at his mouth. He wasn't one to not give as good as he got, so he attacked her mouth, biting her bottom lip teasingly. Before she knew it, she was underneath him in his bed and her hands above her head as he held them there.

"If we keep this up, you might get those keys in no time." He purred, pulling back from her.

"If I'd have known this was all it took, we could have done this a long time ago."

"Naw, you'll have to take more than this to get those keys." He accented with a gentle nudge of his hips so she could feel his girth on her center. "But this is a damn good start. Get up so I can take you to breakfast."

"And what if I want my breakfast right here?" she asked coyly. He looked at her then, taking time to notice the little shorts, and the tank top covering her sports bra. He toyed with an idea in his head before he decided on his next move. Leaning back down to her, he nuzzled her ear before saying,

"Good things come to those who wait." Which made her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her up and off the bed with him.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here we go! I tried to not re-read or I would start editing this and then this fic wouldn't be serving its purpose. Its a long chapter...and I did try to soften/delete some stuff at the end to keep it from being to raunchy, but other than that...no edits and all mistakes are mine! Don't judge!**

**Also, I changed the overall rating of this story to M, because hey, we can't trust my mind!**

**  
><strong>**Ch 3**

Dom pulled up to Alex's house around 7 o'clock to pick up his date for dinner. He told Letty he was taking her somewhere nice where they could have a good time and enjoy good food. He stepped out in a pair of his customary Timberland boots, a pair of nice jeans and a black dress shirt. He knew, however, that it wasn't going to matter what he wore, it would matter to her what he drove.

Letty, on the other hand knew she had to knock his socks off with her choice in clothing. Gone were the baggy pants and cropped shirts and tanks stained with oil and grease. She opted, instead, for a soft pink dress, that clung to her curves and whose straps just wouldn't stay on her shoulders. Her hair, she managed to tame enough to curl into soft waves down her back and little to no makeup. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her.

As if on queue, the doorbell rang letting her know her date had arrived. She sighed, giving herself a onceover in the mirror, before stepping into the hall.

Alex greeted Dominic, and the two stood, chatting softly in the foyer, as they waited for the woman of the hour to join them. She noted that he was very handsome tonight and that although she appreciated him smothered in engine oil, she could appreciate a man who looked good dressed the way he was. As she made her way carefully down the stairs, she pretended to open her bag in search for lip gloss.

All conversation ceased as they spotted her, Dom's sentence trailing off dramatically as he followed her with his eyes.

It was so hot, all of a sudden, which was funny because it was 70 degrees outside. Alex gave a low whistle, shocked that his tom-boy cousin cleaned up so nicely.

"Damn, Let, your mom would be proud, prima." He said truthfully, stepping aside as she came to stand in front of Dom.

"You look amazing tonight." He charmed, completely blown away by her beauty.

"Yea well you said you were taking me somewhere nice and all my tanks and jeans were in the wash." She teased, as he leaned in, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"You look pretty hot yourself, by the way." She complimented, smiling brightly at him.

Alex stuck around long enough to tell them they made a nice looking couple before excusing himself to answer make a call.

"Well, shall we?" Dom asked, and she shook her head with a giggle and allowed him to walk her to the door. As they stepped outside, he held his breath in anticipation for her reaction.

"You brought the monster out? No way!" She exclaimed, brushing past him and down to the street. He chuckled softly as he followed her down, watching as her actions were in complete contrast to the way she looked.

To him, it was purely sexy, the epitome of a dream come true.

"Someone must want some ass tonight." She teased, eyeing him seductively as she circled the car.

"You got all dressed up in you big boy cloths, and brought out the big boy toys. I'm impressed."

"You'll find out just how big a boy I am, soon enough" he muttered under his breath, making a mental note of her comment. "Why don't you quit gawking and come over here so I can be a gentleman and open your door?"

She bit her bottom lip and smiled, walking slowly over to the driver's side of the car, bypassing him on the passenger side.

He laughed out loud then, completely turned on by her boldness. He walked around to meet her and put himself between her and the car. He opened the door and slid into the front seat, reaching out to grab her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. She kissed him immediately, smiling into his mouth.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" she questioned, her eyes hooded as she looked up at him.

"Yea, we do." He answered, securing her into the passenger seat, starting the engine and watching her eyes light up. When he went to put the car into drive, she wrapped her hand around his fist and allowed him to guide both of their hands in the movement. By the time they hit the corner, she was pressed against his side as they rode to their destination. Dom had to work hard to concentrate on the road. Her skillful hands were wandering places that were making it harder for him to drive, and her mouth had been attached to his neck and earlobe almost the entire trip.

It took everything he had not to pull over and say 'damn the restaurant', but he wanted to do this right.

By the time they made it to the restaurant, he was so tightly wound that he almost broke the door handle getting out. He grabbed her roughly, lacing his fingers through her hair and holding her around the waist, flush against him as he ravished her mouth. As the kiss ended, he tilted her head back and licked a path from her neck to ear and whispered,

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here." Before pulling her by the hand towards the entrance.

"I never said I liked gentlemen. I like you." She smirked, her feet working overtime to keep in step with him.

"You may not like one, but you deserve one." He growled.

__

_Later on_

Letty had never had a meal last so long in her life. The restaurant was Italian and formal, she noted as the waiters brought out four courses for them. She was beyond stuffed, and they would have enough leftovers to feed the masses. She sat back in her chair, and dropped her head back, rubbing her hands over her tummy.

"That was good Dom. I'm stuffed."

"Me too. Did you have a favorite?." He asked, admiring the way her chest rose and fell in her fullness.

"The chicken marsala, I think. It was rich. Very good." She offered, trying to stay engaged, although her mind was wondering elsewhere.

"Did I tell you how great you look in that dress?" he asked, switching the subject.

"No, but I think I have an idea. I can't believe this dress is still on."

"Merely a technicality. I've undressed you 6 ways from Sunday in my head."

"Really? And which way is going to play out tonight?" she asked, suddenly flushed in arousal. She never thought this trip to the West Coast would bring as much as it had. Dom was simply amazing in her book. He was so much different than the guys she had grown up with.

"Haven't decided. Maybe slowly, make you beg me to take it off, or maybe fast and I can rip it straight down the front. Or maybe, just maybe, we won't take it off. Maybe I'll just bend you over the hood of the car and give it to you from behind." He painted, her breath hitching in her throat as her blood began to boil. She wasn't the only one who could entice.

"But so far my favorite possibility is to sit back, and let you undress yourself as I watch and keep all the things I'm going to do to you in my head." He drawled, his eyes darkening with passion. "But, who knows, the night is still young. Maybe we have time to try a couple of these out. You'll have to stick around to find out." He finished, taking a sip of wine as he watched hunger cross her face. She sat for a moment, digesting his conversation. She was wound so tight, she knew the only relief would be found with him.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna visit the little girls room. You should probably join me." Letty purred, standing and walking towards the bathroom, looking back to make sure he was watching her. When their eyes met across the room, she knew he was up for what she had in mind.

She stood in the empty restroom for a few minutes before he pushed his way into the space, eyeing her mischievously.

"You're a bad girl, Leticia." He smiled, walking to where she stood in front of the counter.

"You bet your ass I am, papa." She agreed before allowing him to cup her ass, hoisting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. She immediately ground down on him, the friction a delicious torture. He sat her on the edge of the counter, kissing her thoroughly as he cupped a breast through the dress. She locked her legs around him, her hands sliding up the front of his shirt to scrape his bare skin. His hand abandoned her breast and traveled lower and underneath her dress expecting a barrier but found none. Instead of giving her what she wanted, he instead drew light circles in her inner thigh. He chuckled softly to himself as she moaned into his mouth, trying to shift his hand to her middle.

"Don't play games." She whimpered, her eyes wild and crazed. It took everything within him not to take her in that moment. Instead he slowed his torture to a seductive pace, kissing her so completely and so intensely that he took her breath away.

Dom was swimming in all things Letty; her skin, her scent, her taste. His hands finally found their way to her center, and he dipped his fingers inside to test her readiness and found her more than prepared.

"Hmm, is this because of me, or the car?" He teased against her lips as she hissed at the way he stretched her.

"The car." She whined, her head falling back at the feel of his caress, so gentle, yet steady. Before she could appreciate the rhythm he had set, he withdrew from her, his fingers immediately going to his mouth to taste her.

"Mmm, that's too bad. I guess we'll have to let the car get you off." He smirked, backing towards the door. She was left entranced, watching him through passion-drunk eyes, as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

She had to pray to God and each of the disciples to calm her raging blood. She was so unfulfilled and at the same time, so aroused by the game they were playing, she didn't know what to do with herself. She hopped off the counter, turning to look at herself in the mirror and she looked completely ravished and flushed. Her chest barely contained in the confines of the small top. She shook her head to clear the fog, turning the faucet on to splash water on her face. Gathering her bearings, she smiled to herself in the mirror.

They would soon see who had the last laugh.

Dom got back to the table, just barely, and sighed because teasing her was killing him. The truth of the matter was, if it hadn't been a public bathroom, he would have had his way with her, consequences be damned. But he knew she meant more to him than a cheap screw in a dingy bathroom. He took a swig of his wine, mixing with the taste her juices left in his mouth and tried to keep himself from exploding as the two flavors mixed. As he flagged the waiter over, to ask for the check, he noticed the way the music changed, and that everyone in the restaurant seemed to draw their attention to the small dance floor. The music was passionate and the live band, lead by a female singer began the lyrics to a song his mother had loved by an Italian singer, Mina. As he looked to where everyone gazed, he noticed Letty and a boy that could be no older than 12 take the dance floor. She was laughing lightly as the young boy took her hands and they began to sway to the music, other couples joining them on the dance floor. She looked across the room and noticed him gazing at her, the emotion unreadable. She smiled brightly at him, before making a pouty face, and breaking into laughter when he did. She then turned her attention back to the young man, Paolo, whom she had asked to dance when she heard the song begin to play on her way back to Dom.

He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the emotion that he felt looking at her, so carefree and untroubled, a complete contrast to that night in his bedroom. It was too early to call it love, he almost balked at the word for even crossing his mind, but he was definitely in strong like. As the song ended, she bent down and kissed the boy on his cheek, his face lighting up like Christmas as he scurried back to his parents. She waived at them, making her way back to her own date, turning down offers as she went.

'Geez, this dress was like a magic wand', she thought, realizing that at midnight, she would turn back into a pumpkin and it would be back to mid drifts and baggy pants again.

"I see you have an admirer." He joked when she got back to the table.

"Yea, I told him when he turns 18, give me a call if he's still into older women." She joked back, taking her seat. "This was a lot of fun. Thank you." She admitted as he nodded 'Your welcome'.

"You ready to blow this joint?" he asked, looking at her seriously and intently.

"I've been ready to go since you kissed me in the parking lot, no offense." She answered honestly, and just as seriously. He nodded his head, standing and taking her hand, throwing a peace sign to their waiter as they headed towards the exit.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"My place." He answered as they reached the car. Once they were settled inside, Dom was pleasantly surprised when Letty straddled him in the driver's seat. Any other driver would have pulled over in this situation, but Dom liked the danger. As she made herself comfortable on his lap, she kissed his lips before trailing softly to the other side of his neck. She was driving him completely wild, and as one hand remained on the steering wheel, the other he placed on her, alternating between caressing her back and drawing his hands down to squeeze her butt. This only enticed her more, making her grind softly into him, looking for some way to relieve the pressure. After a few blocks, the mood relaxed, and she was content just holding him, with her face buried in what was becoming her favorite spot, his neck.

Once parked outside he got out, his companion still wrapped around him, her legs gripping and squeezing him like a pair of pliers as he carried her into the empty house. He carefully made his way upstairs to his bedroom, and once inside, he didn't waste anytime in connecting their mouths, his tongue pushing past her lips, swallowing his name. He pinned her to the closed door, hoisting her against it for leverage. He unbuckled his belt as she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as she sought his skin. As he unbuttoned his jeans, his hands went to her throat, holding her there as he attacked her mouth once again. There were no words spoken until he lifted her dress to her waist, testing her readiness and then gripping himself as he prepared to take her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pausing to look at her and she was shocked by the question. With the amount of pent up arousal and frustration they had been building since first laying eyes on each other, she was surprised that he could still think coherently. She leaned forward, kissing him tenderly before nodding her head and as he began to enter her, moaning loudly at the way he stretched her, waiting for him to be fully inside. Once that happened, he began a brutal rhythm, her back arching in a natural reaction to get him deeper and closer. Just when she thought he was as deep as he would go, he grabbed one of her thighs, unwrapping it from his waist as he kept his rhythm, pounding her slowly, yet forcefully into the door. He hooked his hand under the back of her knee as he pushed it back towards her, opening her wider, allowing himself to go deeper. She began a stream of incoherent whimpers then, in awe at the spots he hit with the change in position.

"That's right baby, its good. You feel so fucking good, Let." He murmured, concentrating on the goal at hand. This was about release; the romantic stuff would come after. Right now he had to release some of this primal want that existed between the two. As he kept pounding her, and she kept moaning in pleasure, he was convinced if he could get it out of his system, he wouldn't want her so badly.

He tilted his pelvis a little, grabbing her other thigh and pushing it back against her, holding her up as he increased his speed. The change this time sent Letty over the edge, a massive orgasm ripping through her as she hollered his name, pitching forward and biting into his neck, fighting the spasm that enveloped her. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from going with her when her insides squeezed him as she rode the wave of her first orgasm.

He held onto her, still hard as a rock, and still buried inside her as he carried her to the bed, stepping out of his pants as he did so. He laid her on top of the sheets, her body completely rubbery as she basked in the aftermath of her release. He didn't allow her full recovery however, as he lifted the dress over her head and began a seductive rhythm once again. This time, he lay flush against her, wanting to feel her skin as he made love to her. He kissed her slowly as he intertwined their hands, raising them above her head as he pushed in and out of her.

"Oh my gods!" She sighed, head thrashing on the bed as he licked a path from her neck to her breast.

"Not gods, Letty. Dom." He advised, continuing to nurse one breast, before switching to the other. She began her own tempo underneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he gave it to her. She was determined to drive him just as crazy as she felt another orgasm creeping low in her belly, beginning its familiar decent into her toes. This time when he pushed into her, she clamped her internal muscles on him earning a surprised gasp, followed by "Aww fuck" as he tried to shake off the beginnings of his own orgasm. She smiled triumphantly as he lost it, spilling into her and collapsing, kissing her wetly. She wrapped her arms around him, welcoming the weight and waiting for him to regain himself.

"So, does this mean I can get those keys now?" She asked, body relaxing in pure ecstasy as she played with the back of his neck. He chuckled; sweat lightly covering his skin from their activities as he lifted his head from her chest.

"You can have the fuckin' pink slip." He answered, causing her to laugh out loud, and then squeal as he sat up flipping her over on all fours and slamming home again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…for now<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I want you guys to know I'm halfway done with the next chapter to Long Way Down, but I had to get this out. I think I've had my feel of this so that I can leave it alone long enough to get the next chapter of Long out. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Also, I re-vamped my fav line from the first movie in this part. I like to think my Letty is more like the Letty in the fourth movie and not as hard on the exterior as the Letty in Fast 1.**

**Last thing, I was asked what ages my Dom and Letty are. In my head, Letty is 21/22, and Dom 26ish.**

**All Mistakes are mine, don't judge….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was the last day of summer which meant that anyone with a car and a taste for gasoline came out. Dom found himself the center of a large crowd of racers; both amateur and seasoned, littered with the typical racer chasers. He smiled at the women as they flirted with him, propositioning him delicious pleasures. Although he flirted back, all of his bedroom activities were reserved for a certain grease monkey, whom he had yet to lay eyes on that night. Vince and Leon were on either side of him, each sniffing the skirts of tonight's flock, while Mia and Jesse were conversing with Edwin about some new designs for his Honda.

As the night wore on, Dom realized how many times a minute he looked down at his watch. He knew that Letty had to have a good reason for not showing, because he knew she was excited to entice the attendees to pop their hoods so she could have a look.

As another set of races began, he noticed Alex's car finally pulling up, and once parked, he and Letty got out. Her face was tense as she made her way through the crowd, stopping to greet Alex's friends and people she had become familiar with. She smiled brightly at seeing Mia, yelling, 'hey girl' as Alex reached down to whisper something in her ear. She immediately sobered, her smile replaced with frown. She sighed, kissing him on the cheek as she looked up spotting Dom, who coincidentally had a busty brunette leaning into him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. She snickered to herself, an eyebrow raised as he their eyes locked. At first, he looked terrified, like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar because of the girl currently invading his personal space, then relaxed, smirking when she smiled back.

She made her way through the crowd and up to him.

"If I need to find you, all I have to do is follow the odor of skanks." She teased, arms crossing defensively over his chest. The brunette turned to her then, not realizing who Letty was to Dom.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, a challenge on her face.

"It speaks?" Letty directed at Dom, feigning surprise, making Dom laugh quietly. "You should probably pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face."

The brunette scoffed at her, then looked at Dom for help, but his eyes were trained on Letty. He reached his hand forward through her thick hair to the back of her neck, guiding forward until his lips touched hers.

"Whatever!" The brunette sneered, flipping her hair dramatically before walking way. Ending the kiss, he took a moment to look at her. A pair of skin tight jeans, stuffed messily into combat boots, and her customary cropped top, and leather coat.

"Nice." He smiled, finger trailing down to tease her belly button, making her laugh, hitting him playfully in the chest. "Where were you?"

"Family shit. We'll talk later." She sighed, closing the subject.

"Well, now that you're here…" he drawled, smiling as he leaned in for another kiss, which she allowed, before pushing him away lightly, smirking as she turned to begin her engine inspections. He watched her for a few minutes as she worked the crowd, Hector throwing an arm around her in greeting as he guided her to some cars he felt would be of some interest. He could see the joy in her, and feelings be damned, he was falling fast for her. She was only here for another week and he didn't know what he would do when their summer romance came to an end.

He was a grown ass man. He had helped raise his sister, ran the family businesses and even done time in the big house. Surely he could let her go, right? Shaking his head lightly, he didn't know. His mind had been racing the last few days trying to figure out a way to make her stay.

As his thoughts continued, Vince found him hours later, letting him know the last race of the night was beginning, and asked if he wanted in.

"Naw, I think I'm going to go get Letty and get outta here. See you back at the house." He replied, patting his comrade on the shoulder before walking through the crowd.

She was bent over a Mazda when he walked up behind her, pulling her up, flush against him.

"Let's go." He whispered in her ear.

"What if I'm not ready?" she challenged.

"You're ready." He smirked, and she turned back to the guys she had been talking to.

"Big man says it's time to go. See ya fellas." She waived, giggling when he lifter her off the ground, carrying her away from the crowd. He set her back on her feet as they neared his car and once inside, he turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? I saw your face when you first got here. And you said it was family stuff. Everything ok? If you and Alex are fighting, you know you can always stay with me." He offered, starting the car and zooming away from the festivities. She sighed heavily, sitting back into her seat, in thought.

"No it's nothing like that. Alex has been great."

"Then what?"

"I talked to my dad. He needs me home. I fly out Monday." She replied softly, sad that her trip was going to be cut short. Dom was bombarded with emotions that he couldn't describe. He looked back at her, and then back to the road as he eased his car onto the 101 freeway.

"_I _need you, Letty." He admitted selfishly, knowing that it would rip her apart because he knew she could never choose. She turned away from him then, focused on staring out of the window, watching the other cars they zipped by.

"I don't want to fight with you." She breathed, sounding tired, and slightly withdrawn. "We knew when we began this that I would leave. I just want to enjoy being with you until I do."

And with that, he left it alone, hands squeezing the steering wheel, trying to relieve the pain he was feeling at losing her.

When they got to the house, it was quiet, and as he followed her upstairs, they didn't speak. When they closed his bedroom door, and their lips met in the middle of the floor, he knew he would spend the night worshipping her, trying to burn every inch of her into his mind.

He lay her back, gently on the bed as he pulled her boots off, watching her as she relaxed into the mattress. Next her socks and when he kissed her feet, she sat up as best she could, looking at him through hooded eyes. He took his time, massaging them, before his hands travelled up her thighs to the front of her jeans, as he slowly unbuttoned them, then released her zipper.

Her eyes closed in relaxation, the loss of vision heightening her senses at his every touch and caress.

He slid her pants down her hips noting the tiny bikini briefs and continued until they were off and on the floor behind him. He grabbed her leg then, lifting it so that her foot rested against his chest. He allowed his hands to stroke her as he kissed her ankle before repeating the action with the other.

"A girl could get used to this." She murmured to which he replied, "You should".

Her breath hitched as he dropped her legs to either side of him forcing her legs open as he reached over pulling her panties down. He took a moment to admire her, soft and pliable before he climbed onto the bed, settling between her thighs. He didn't make a sound as he dipped his head, tasting her, almost groaning at the connection. He threw her legs over his shoulders, resting his hands on her stomach as he pleasured her.

She was having a hard time controlling her body; her center weeping with moisture and legs shaking at the sensation.

'He's really fucking good at this" she said to herself, a yelp escaping when she felt his tongue inside of her. She pulled her shirt over her head, taking her bra with it as she stretched, in feline grace as his hands traveled up, grasping her breast. He played with her nipples, as he hummed against her, then flicking her bud with his tongue. She knew when her hips began gyrating against his mouth that she was going to lose it. When he murmured 'Come for me' against her, she became undone, butt lifting off the bed, and thighs clamping down around his head. He rode the wave with her, managing to hold onto her, mouth still joined to her as she began fighting him, trying to get away when the feeling became too intense.

He would have none of that, he kept sucking and licking until he ripped another orgasm from her, screams bouncing off the walls as he pulled back, pushing two fingers into her, stroking slowly as she came down.

"Easy, baby." He purred, eyes taking her in as she convulsed under him. When she calmed, he placed a wet kiss to her nether regions before crawling up her body, kissing her hungrily. She met him eagerly, pulling his shirt up and over his head, tasting herself on his lips.

Once the rest of his clothes were removed, he entered her slowly, memorizing the way in which she clenched around him at the invasion until he was fully seated within her. Surprising her, he flipped them, Letty now on top of him, her hair draped over him, tickling his chest.

As she sat up, the change in position hitting new spots within her, she gasped at the friction felt on her clit. He helped guide her movements, up and down to start her and she quickly took charge, pushing her hands flat against his chest as she lifted herself, falling back into him in an erotic rhythm. Dom clenched his jaws, trying to take in the sensual picture she made.

He knew then that he was in love with her, watching her rise and fall, pleasuring them both, her chest heaving as they became one. He felt desperate, all of a sudden, as though now that he had made the realization, he would never survive without her. He sat up then, changing her movements as he held her flush against him, hands in her hair, kissing her as he tried desperately to get closer to her, to connect them so deeply that she wouldn't be able to leave him.

Letty wasn't doing too much better. She knew what this had become. Without warning, or desire she had fallen in love. She could tell by the desperation in his movements that he felt it too. Something had changed in their time after first making love. With no titles and promises before hand, the natural assumption was that neither were exclusive and that what they were doing was having a good time.

In their case, however, it was anything but. It became unclear how she had been through almost 22 years of life without her best friend. He was tentative to her, knowing her moods and gentle when he handled her. He was also firm and put his foot down when he needed to be the final word; the perfect amount of man to her woman. She sighed as they completed each other. She reached another peak, this time with her mate, and collapsed onto his chest breathing him in deeply and burying her head in the space of his neck.

She didn't think about cars or New York or her dad. She just wanted to be here with him now, wrapped within him.

* * *

><p>Sunday came rapidly and Dom knew how he wanted to spend it. Since finding out Letty was leaving Friday, they had been inseparable, wanting to spend every second they could together. She went to work with him Saturday and enjoyed dinner with his crew that night, and now Sunday was his time for surprises.<p>

He woke her up that morning with some rough love making and now as he waited for her to come down from showering, he rubbed the keys to the Charger between his fingers. The only people whom had ever driven the car had been his father, the original owner, and his mother.

He snapped out if his thoughts when he heard her heavy footsteps as she descended the stairs. He thought it odd that for someone so petite, her feet could sound so heavy.

"Hey." He greeted, as she came down the stairs slapping his leg as she passed him to sit next to him on the couch.

"Hey yourself papa. So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I thought we'd spend the day at the beach. Just you and me." He answered, watching her face.

"OK, that sounds like fun. When do we leave?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as a smile snuck to her lips.

"Whenever you say it's time to go." He advised, holding up the keys finally, dangling them in front of her.

She let out a squeal as she launched herself into his arm, kissing him quickly, snatching the keys and running out the back door.

He stood from the couch, shaking his head and asked himself what the hell he was doing. That car was his last tie to his father, the fire that fueled his passion for speed. He quickly stopped his thoughts. He knew exactly what he had gotten himself into. The same thing his father had succumbed to thirty years prior when he'd met his mother.

The look on her face as she's bounded through the house to the garage he would never forget. As he met her inside the doors, he laughed that she was crotched down in front of the car, saying something softly in Spanish. She stood after she kissed the bumper, and walked over to the driver side, opening the door and climbing inside. He watched as she started the engine, it roaring angrily to life while she adjusted her seat so she could reach the pedals. As she put it into drive and pulled it slowly out of the garage, he closed the doors, then letting himself into the passenger side.

He realized he hadn't sat in this seat since he was a boy. As she put the car into drive to make her way towards the freeway, she let out a howl as the wheels screeched as she peeled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>They spent the day on the beach, playing in the sand and making out in the waves around the sporadic families that came and went. When the night time fell, she sat in his lap, her back against him, both wrapped in a wool blanket to block the cool winds.<p>

"You're the first person I've ever let drive that car." He began, making her turn sharply to look up at him. She settled back, staring ahead as he continued.

"My dad bought that car in the 70's. He was more into cars, racing and that type of shit than anyone I've ever known. That car was his baby, strong, powerful engine; just like his heart. Anyway, he met my mom and fell in love. She's the only other person he ever let drive it. My mom was a girly girl. Not into motors, gears and grease and so she only drove it a handful of times. As the story goes, they got into it so bad one night, she accused him of caring for the car more than he cared for her. That night, he handed her the keys and told her she could have it, that he could live without the car, but he refused to live without her."

"Wow, that's beautiful." She commented, not expecting that the car had such a romantic history.

"It was the first night my dad told my mom he loved her." He admitted, suddenly nervous that she wouldn't return his sentiment.

"And I have to tell you, in case it makes a difference because I don't want to lose you. I'm completely in love with you, Leticia."

They sat for a moment in silence until she turned to him then, her face stained with tears, her eyes frantic as she kissed him, crying and laughing as she burst from the inside out.

"I love you too." She sobbed, "So much. I never expected any of this. But Dom, I have to go back. My dad has no one. I'm all he has left."

His heart broke. He had said something he had never said to any woman except him mother and his sister and it hadn't done a fucking thing to help the situation. His heart hardened beneath her, as he stared ahead at the water, not saying anything. She looked into his face, a wall of emotion that she couldn't read.

"Don't do that Dom. Don't shut down. This doesn't mean that we have to be over. We can visit each other and meet somewhere in the middle if we need to, just please, don't shut me out."

He didn't acknowledge her pleas; he merely continued to stare ahead, his jaw clenching. She stood then walking away from him and towards the water. She wiped at her face angrily, upset that she had given him this piece of herself. Here she was falling apart like some fuckin weak woman. He obviously couldn't feel the way he said. But then she figured she didn't know what to think about anything anymore. She couldn't figure out how the best moment of her life had turned into the worst moment of her life. She turned, walking back up the beach and stood in front of him.

"I'm ready to go home." She said, handing him the keys back, and kicked lightly at the sand, splashing it into his lap as she walked away.

The ride home was quiet.

When he pulled into Alex's driveway, he didn't kill the engine. He simply popped the lock, his head still locked forward. When he didn't attempt to walk her to the door, or to at least kiss her one last time before she left, she became angry.

"Fuck you!" she yelled, getting out of the car, and slamming the door. He waited until he heard the door close, signaling she had made it inside safely and then peeled out, the momentum of his heavy foot on the gas pushing the car up onto its hind tires as it blazed down the street into the night. His eyes red from unshed tears that would never fall as he allowed a wall to construct around his heart.

Inside, Letty broke down, sliding down the door of her cousins house, as painful cries escaped her lips. Beaten and broken on the inside, she crawled to her room, sleep never coming.

Fin...for now... review pls..it'll make me update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This has been done for days but I battled myself in not changing it. I added a few scenes, but the end is what I was unsure of. I keep telling myself, this is a no-edit story, so I'm not going to revise plot either. Again..ignore all mistakes and don't judge me.**

**Review Pls….and wherever Tashana Ambrosia is in the Universe…can a chick get an update to Ticket to Berlin? Ur killing me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Mia Toretto had never been so disappointed in her brother in her life. She kept stealing glances at him out back in the garage, furiously cleaning invisible traces of Letty from the Charger.

Her plane left a week ago and he hadn't gone to the airport, called her or wished her well. He had allowed her to leave California thinking he wasn't still in love with her, and was trying his best to erase her from his life. She was well versed in the fact that he didn't handle emotional pain well. When their father had died he'd acted out his pain by nearly killing that Linder kid who caused the accident. When their mother died, he walked around with an angry glare, mad at the world, their father and at God. Hell, when she'd thought of going away to college, he'd almost locked her in the basement to keep her home with him.

She shook her head.

He most definitely had abandonment issues, but she knew that was no reason to act the way he was now.

Poor guy was miserable. He went to the shop, did his work, dictated to the help and went home. If he came to the store, he'd grab his lunch and sit in his office, back to her and the rest if the world instead of at the counter the way he used to.

She knew Letty tried calling him once, but he refused the call, telling Mia to take a message for him. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just make it work, and as she stepped out into the backyard, the grumbling she could hear made the space in the garage tense. She decided to approach him anyway.

"You're an idiot." She began, and he ignored her, continuing to wipe angrily at the seats.

"You need to make this right, Dominic." She pushed.

"You're outta line, Mia." He replied tightly, his jaws set angrily as he continued his movements.

"No I'm not, Dom. Not when it comes to you. I can't believe you had her and you let her get away."

"I didn't let her do anything, Mia. She made a choice. She didn't choose me." He defended.

"Do you hear yourself? Put yourself in her shoes. What if it were you? What if it were you leaving me here, all alone to run off and be in love. Could you do that, knowing what we've been through? Knowing that I have no one?" She asked her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned into the garage doorway. He stopped then, climbing out of the car and turning to look at her.

"I told her I loved her Mia, and she left me anyway. How do I deal with her being thousands of miles away?" He threw back at her, challenging her.

"You act like she didn't say she felt the same. You act like you didn't mean as much to her as she did to you. The difference is that she wanted to make it work. She wanted to be with you and you just let her go." She fussed, irritated that he had yet to understand it.

He paused a minute, thinking about what she'd said and it made him angrier; this time with himself. He turned his back to her then, fidgeting with tools in the garage.

"You need to learn that you can't keep people with you all the time, Dom. But it doesn't mean you can't love them or let them love you." She advised, before turning and walking back into the house they shared. She hoped that what she said would make a difference and that he would realize that he'd never connect with anyone the way he had with her.

Later that night, he lay in bed, his hands locked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He flashed to a conversation of the end of his first week with Letty.

_There was a party at his house, and they'd opted to take a walk around the neighborhood to be alone. They walked side by side, each with their hands stuffed in their coat pockets as they fell into step with each other._

"_So what's your story? What do you have waiting for you back home?" Dom asked, waiting for her reply._

"_My dad, my car and my crew." She hunched, keeping up with his longer legs._

"_What about your mom?" he asked, passing a sideways glance to see her face._

"_Got no mom. She's been gone almost five years now." She sighed. "Heart attack."_

_He didn't say anything for a long minute, simply concentrated on their footsteps hitting the pavement._

"_My mom died almost 10 years ago. Cancer." He added tersely, suddenly lost in thought._

"_You ever get mad?" he asked her suddenly. She paused before answering._

"_Sometimes. But usually at myself when I wonder if I said 'I love you' enough, or if I let her hug me enough." She responded, her voice low and steady. "Mostly I just feel sad that my dad doesn't have the love of his life anymore. If it weren't for me, he would never have made it through it all. He depends on me a lot these days."_

_He nodded his head in thought._

"_I was reckless when I was younger, Let. I did a lot of stupid things. Losing my mother made me hate everyone that had ever known and loved her besides Mia. I gave my father hell for not making her stay." He admitted, guilt in his voice._

"_Cancer, you know, is no one's fault. Shit happens." She spoke, their steps slowing to a stop as they turned to look at each other._

"_Yea I know. Just seems sometimes that 'shit' always happens to me." He confided and bowed his head as her hand came up to touch his cheek._

"_Maybe? Or maybe you're just looking at it wrong. Look at what you are to those around you. People adore you, Dom. They almost covet you. They look up to you." She advised knowingly. "You're like a magnet. Good people are attracted to you."_

_He smirked then, lightening the mood._

"_You one of those good people?" he asked._

"_Nah, I'm just really good at disguising my true intentions." She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively._

"_Intentions?" he smiled, his mind dancing with all sorts of naughty things._

"_Yea, the Charger is what I'm after." She laughed, looping her arm into his as she pulled him back to their rhythm of walking._

"_I told you how you could get those keys." He taunted, renewing his proposition._

"_Yea I know, papa. I'm working on it." She laughed, pinching him in the side._

The next day, Dom was surprised to see Alex walk into DT's, and was shocked when he acted like Dom hadn't been an ass to his cousin. He'd waited for some high performance tires to come in and was now dropping the Eclipse to get them installed.

"How you been?" Alex asked, eyeing Dom as he wrote up the work order. He didn't look up from the paperwork as he thought of a reply. 'Miserable' was what he felt, but he chose to reply, "Fine" instead.

"You're a terrible liar." Alex chuckled, smiling knowingly.

"So why'd you ask if you already know how I'm doing?" Dom shot back irritated, which made Alex laugh harder.

"Hey, just making conversation Bro." He settled, waiving his white flag.

"How is she?" He asked suddenly, the words tumbling out before he could stop them.

"Fine." Alex replied, mockingly, and laughed when Dom scowled.

"We'll see how funny this is when I charge you full price." Dom smiled, and Alex broke into a throaty laugh then, tears almost falling from his eyes.

"I'll tell you this Dom; you guys are so made for each other. It's kinda sick. I'll also tell you I don't appreciate you making my cousin cry, so whenever you decide to fix it, let that be something you make sure doesn't happen again." He advised, walking away to talk to Vince.

Any other day, and the small threat would have gotten any other man knocked around. But Alex was right. So was Mia and so was Vince and so was Jesse. He was the idiot who couldn't get over his own pride and go get the girl.

He turned his attention back to the form, shaking his head to refocus.

_Later that week_

He had been ignoring his regular jump offs all summer, but now that Letty was gone, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be found. It didn't help that he was currently trying to lay low at one of the races, which for Mr Popularity, was an oxymoron.

He sighed as Josette slithered up to him, her long blond hair curled lightly on the ends tickled his wrist as she wrapped her tattooed arm around his middle.

"It's been a while, lover." She purred, gazing up at him with green eyes and fake lashes.

"Almost three months." He replied, looking straight ahead at the race as two cars took off with the crowd cheering. His arms remained crossed over his chest, not making any moves to make her feel comfortable.

"Well, I'm about due for some dick, don't you think?" she responded, pushing her breast into his side. He thought carefully of a reply. On one hand, he wanted to take her up on her offer because she was beautiful and he was a man. The other part of him knew that he was taken, and that his heart wasn't in it.

"I'm sure you are, but it won't be mine, sweetheart. I'm off the market." He informed, politely unhooking her arms from around him and walking away.

If he had bothered to look back , he would have noticed a shocked stare cross her face, before she blushed a deep red at the embarrassment.

'Had he not only rejected her, but dismissed her as well?' She walked away confused, wondering who in the hell could have removed the hottest guy on the LA race scene from the market.

Dom walked over to Vince, who was busy talking shit with Hector and Edwin.

"Wassup guys? Who's racin?" He asked.

"You know I'm always in. Can't believe you're not doing your stalker routine." Edwin joked.

"What you mean?" Dom asked.

"You know. The sexy Latina you're always watching. Everyone noticed the way you look at her. I ain't mad at cha, not one bit. She was a cute girl." He complemented and instead of feeling angry, or gracious or irritated, he felt sad.

"Yea, she is." He replied softly, causing Vince to jump in.

"So I'm in. Let's go get some of the guys over there to get in so we can make the payout worth our while." He chimed, changing the subject. He and Edwin walked off, leaving Dom standing with Hector.

"Look bro, I don't wanna be all up in your business, because that's not how I roll. But I really liked Letty and if its bothering you so much to be away from her, maybe you need to do something about it." He advised, patting Dom's shoulder and walking off.

Now Dom was irritated. It was like she was everywhere. She had made all of the people he liked, like her and he was suddenly sick of everyone having a say so in their relationship.

'You're the one giving them something to talk about', his mind said and he took angry strides back to his car, slamming the door as he started the engine.

_1 week later_

Back in the Bronx, Letty got off the subway and made it to her father's bodega in time to help him for a few hours before going somewhere only adrenaline junkies went.

He was sitting in back of the counter, old school R&B music from the 70's playing softly as he filled out inventory slips.

"Hola mi Hija." He greeted, looking up at her entrance and smiling. She smiled back, although it never reached her eyes as she handed him her purse to put behind the counter in the safe.

She went to work quickly, helping to restock items on shelves, her mind still fixated on California.

"Who is he?" her father asked, suddenly standing in the aisle she was on.

"Who papi?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"The man that's stolen your heart. You've been different since coming back from your cousins and you're never mopey, hija."

She sighed, continuing to put the cans on the shelves, avoiding the question.

"When I met your mother, I used to take her dancing. We would sneak out at night, and your mama would wear these sexy dresses and we'd dance the night away. One night, she never showed, and the rest of the nights after that, she stopped coming. Back then, her parents didn't like me too much, so I had to pass messages to her through Uncle Leo. Anyway, she never sent a reply and I was so heart broken, I thought I'd die. I thought she didn't love me anymore." He began, and Letty took a keen interest in the story.

"So what happened, Papi."

"Your grandpa knew I was passing messages to your tio, so he whipped Uncle Leo good and told him if he caught him going against his wishes, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph couldn't save him. So, your mama never got my messages." Letty sighed, figuring she better open up.

"There is a guy, and I really fell for him, but he changed when he knew I had to come back." She sighed, no longer worried about the inventory.

"Changed how? He happy you were leaving?" he asked.

"No, the opposite." She replied and her father smiled knowingly. " He won't talk to me. I wanted to make it work, he's mad that I left him." She confided, her eyes dropping to the floor. Her father chuckled then.

"Don't worry, mija, you have distance as your obstacle. I had your abuelo. He will figure out a way to make it work if he's the one. Why did you leave anyway if your heart is in LA?"

"I couldn't leave you, Papi."

"Aye Letty. You're just like your mom. You are a kid. You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. You need to live for yourself, and do what makes you happy. If that's in California, maybe you made the wrong choice." He suggested, smiling down at her.

"How can I be so far away and worry about you? I can't leave you here all alone. You said I'm all you have left."

"You _are_ all I have left, but that doesn't mean I don't want my baby to be happy. I just want you to be healthy and safe. That doesn't mean you can't spread your wings and fly."

She walked over to her dad, hugging him as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Thank you Papi. So what happens at the end of your story?"

"Well, after I got over myself and realized your mama hadn't given up on me, I got the courage to walk up her stoop, and knock on the door. Your grandpa was so shocked that I did it, he couldn't help but let me in. Afterwards, he found out my parents were from the same city in Puerto Rico he grew up in, and figured I couldn't be too bad a kid. The rest is history." He laughed, making Letty smile.

"Hey Mr O!" Letty's crew greeted as they walked through the door.

"Aye Raquelita, everytime I see you, the tops get smaller and smaller. I'm going to have to tell your father." He teased Raquel, Letty's best friend.

"She'll deny it, Mr Ortiz. Her father thinks she's an angel." Benny chimed in, earning a light push from the girl in question.

"Angel my ass." Dino laughed, eyeing Letty. "You ready?"

"Yea, gimme a sec." She answered, turning to her father. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that. Let's hope Dominic has the courage you had to fight for me." He leaned forward kissing her forehead, before she grabbed her things and walking out with her friends.

"Where's AD?" Letty asked, wondering where their fifth was.

"You know him. He's always off doing something…or someone. He'll meet us at Hunter's Point. You still racing tonight, right?"

"Shit yea. I need some excitement in my life right about now."

_Later that Night_

The cars were lined up, and the red line painted in the road, as four cars revved their engines. Letty hadn't paid attention to the competition, preferring to sit in her own car and allow the music to help her zone out.

As the flag was throne, the screeching tires burned angry marks in the ground as all four cars sped towards the line. Her body came alive as the adrenaline pumped heavy through her veins. She double clutched, and down shifted as they neared a tight curve in the road, causing one of the racers to spin out.

'Amateur' she thought.

She continued down the road, noting that a car she had never seen before was keeping in perfect sync with her movements. She was annoyed by it, and tried cutting in front of the car, but the car avoided it. She continued towards the finish line, noticing that the third car was now seconds behind, and would never catch up. She could see the cheers and excitement on the faces of the bystanders as she sped towards the finish.

As the finish neared, she pressed the red button on her steering wheel to inject NOS into her engine, and was floored when the second car did the same.

Both cars sped at inhumane speed, crossing the finish at the same time. When her car came to a stop, the people crowded around her car and encircled her as she stepped out, a curious look on her face. She turned to spot the car that had kept in such perfect sync with her and realized the driver had yet to make themselves evident.

"Hey Letty," AD yelled, her fifth becoming visible through the mob.

"Hey, who the hell is driving that car?" she asked, wondering who could be that in tuned with her style. Before she had a chance to wonder, Raquel let out a "Ooo damn" as she brushed past Letty towards the car.

Letty turned her head and her eyes locked on those of her summer love, in all his sexy glory. The women immediately surrounded, pawing at him as he continued his stare down with Letty, hunching his shoulders to let her know he was here to make up, but didn't know what to do now that he was in front of her. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and walked through the crowed, allowing him to hoist her up by her butt, her arms immediately going around his neck, legs locking around his back kissing him passionately for all of the Bronx to see.

"What the?" Dino asked, as his homegirl publically made out with a man none of them had ever seen before. Raquel looked completely taken aback, completely shocked by her best friend's actions and at the strength pouring off the man, who's hands were still securely cupping Letty's ass.

The racer chasers all pouted, immediately realizing the hulk of a man was obviously taken.

As Letty pulled back to look in his eyes, he sighed, kissing her quickly before saying "I love you, and I'm sorry".

She smoothed a hand on his cheek, before replying "You have a lot to make up for, and lots of explaining to do".

He nodded, and then smirked.

"You used your NOS. Pussy!" He teased, the two of them laughing together.

"I do have a vagina, Dominic." She repeated from their first conversation.

"I'm well aware of that and I miss her, and I miss you too." He finished, setting her back on her feet, allowing the throng of people to engulf them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is super mushy and I know he should grovel but I figure there are so many ways to make him pay….right? Stay tuned to find his punishments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, here is the last installment of the tale! Hope you guys are pleasantly surprised. LOL. Just a heads up…no new plot, just the tying up of loose ends!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Letty asks, sitting in Dom's car outside the house she shared with her father.<p>

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to be with you, obviously. But I live here. And you're in LA. I mean, it's really great having you here, but the obstacle is still there." She reminded, needing to know where things stood.

"Yea, I know, Letty. Can't we just focus on the 'right now'?" He asked, staring at her hand as his fingers began slowly caressing hers.

"You really going to meet my father tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I think I should, don't you?"

"Yea, I think that's good."

"Okay. I'll be meeting your father tomorrow." He surmised.

"Where are you staying?" she asked suddenly, wondering if he'd made any plans.

"Hotel on the other side of town. I'm checked in for another few days at the Marriot."

"Want some company?" she asked coyly, looking at him through lashes.

"Who? Your father?" he snorted, laughing as she smiled, poking his side.

"I just need to go in and get a bag. Will you wait for me?" she asked, opening the car door and looking back at him.

"You think I came all the way down here to race? I came for you. Go get your bag, I'll be here." He smiled, watching as she opened the door to the car and ran up the steps and into her home.

##

**Dom's Hotel**

"Start groveling." Letty instructed, standing in the middle of Dom's hotel room in her underwear and a t-shirt. Dom sat shirtless on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees his hands together as though he were praying.

"I'm sorry. When we were on the beach and I admitted how I felt, I was scared. When you said you were leaving me anyway, I shut down. It reminded me of all the other people that always left me."

"But I told you I wanted to be with you Dom." She countered, her arms crossing over her chest. He brought his eyes to hers then, looking at her so deeply, that she felt completely naked. She shuffled on her feet, trying to get comfortable.

"I know that, but then, all I heard was that you were leaving. My mom left me, my father left me, and now you were leaving. I still have issues with that I guess." He sighed.

"So what changed your mind? Why the sudden change of heart?" she wondered.

"I knew I was being an ass, Letty. I just didn't know how to stop being one. Then when everyone you'd come in contact with in LA gave me hell, I knew I had to do something. Alex even had something to say." He snorted.

"So that was your only motivation?" she asked, an eyebrow arching in question.

"It helped."

"So there's more, then?" she asked.

"I missed you. And I was serious on the beach that night. I'm in love with you." He confirmed, and her face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"So I had a talk with my dad. And he told me a lot of stuff I never knew about he and my mom. Anyway, he told me to be where my heart is. And that's in LA, with you. I want to see where this goes with us." She smiled, watching the smirk form on his lips. He kept his eyes on her, piercing into her and she met the glance with even more passion.

"Why are you so far away?" he asks, his eyes beckoning her forward. "Come here."

She obeyed, but walked achingly slow to him until he sat back, allowing her to walk between his knees. His head immediately sought out her flat stomach, burying his face in her abdomen. Her hands immediately caressed his bald head, sighing as his hands ran up the backs of her thighs until they were squeezing her butt.

"God, I miss touching you." He moaned into her, his hands travelling up further underneath her t-shirt, pulling it higher to reveal smooth tan skin.

He began making out with the skin above her belly button, lavishing it with his lips and tongue.

Letty couldn't stop the soft giggles it brought to her throat as he tickled her with his actions.

His hands felt like they were everywhere, as they roamed the planes of her body.

"I missed your hands on me." She moaned, throwing her leg over his and straddling him, leaning her head back as his mouth latched onto her throat.

Before she knew it, his hands were in her hair, holding her head back as he adorned kisses to her neck and chest. Her hands were around his neck guiding his movement as he pleasured her.

She could feel him growing beneath her and moaned at the memory of him between her thighs.

Finally, his lips were on hers, as he held her, pressed to him as their lips locked. He didn't pull away, didn't pull out of this. He just savored the feel of his mouth on hers until he finally pulled back with a loud smack. He repeated the act, his eyes squeezed shut as he memorized the way her mouth felt against his before diving back in, his tongue pushing past her teeth to taste her.

His hands lifted the shirt she wore, over her head, so that she sat in his lap wearing a deep blue underwear set. His hands immediately went to her bra, removing it so that he could see her.

He sat her up, leaning back on his arms, and let his eyes rake up and down her body.

Her lips were swollen from his passionate kisses, her chest heaving from her stolen breath. Her hair rumpled and falling over her shoulders.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Letty. You have no idea how much." He purred, and her heartbeat quickened. "Get up."

At his instruction, she arched an eyebrow at him in surprise. He answered her look, with a enraptured one, clouded with lust and love.

Instead of question him, she pulled herself from his lap, and stood before him.

"Turn around." He commanded, and she turned slowly, looking over her shoulder at him as she did.

"Take your panties off. Do it slow, Lett."

She hooked her fingers in the navy boy shorts, and wiggled erotically until they caved past her hips and down her legs. She stepped out of them, kicking them gently to the floor and waited for his instruction.

"Face me." He said, and as she turned, she realized he had sat back up to the edge of the bed. "I love your body. I could spend hours making love to it."

"If that's the way you feel, why the fuck you taking so long?" she finally asked, her husky voice, cutting through his speech. He smiled then, reaching out for her, and lifting her so that her foot placed by his thigh. She was completely open to him as his hands went to her center.

"Jesus Letty. You're so wet." He groaned, his fingers dipping into her. She hissed at the contact, surprised by how much her body had missed his touch. He brought his mouth to her, moaning at the unique taste of her as Letty struggled to keep herself standing.

He placed a wet kiss to her before grabbing her waist and tossing her onto the bed.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked, as he stood, unbuttoning his pants and taking them off. His boxers came next and Letty licked her lips when she saw his manhood hard and pointing towards the sky.

"I have an idea." She murmured.

"I can't be in this life without you." He admitted, crawling over her, hooking his arms under her thighs as he went, stopping when his lips came upon hers.

"I want to make love to you, Letty."

She nodded her head, granting his access and moaned when he entered her.

He stilled once he was seated within her, savoring the feeling of being connected with her.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered in her ear, holding onto her as he began moving his hips. She clutched to him, her eyes screwed shut as she concentrated on his voice and his movement.

"Say you'll never leave me." He moaned, her hips moving now trying to get him deeper.

"I promise. Not unless you ask me to." She swore, her breath hitching as he hit a sensitive spot within her.

"Never. I'll always need you." He pledged, kissing her deeply before grasping her tightly as the need overtook them.

##

**The Afternoon After**

"Can I help you with something?" Mr Ortiz asked, greeting a man he'd never seen before. Dom stared at the middle aged man, who was a few inches shorter than him and nowhere near as husky.

It didn't matter, he was still suddenly terrified and Dominic Toretto didn't scare easy. He cleared his throat, trying to gain his voice.

"Yes, actually. My name is Dominic Toretto. I'm looking for Mr Ortiz." He asked.

"I'm Mr Oritz. How may I help you, son?" he smiled, turning the music down on his radio.

"I'm in love with your daughter, and I wanted to be respectful and meet you."

"Ah so you're the Los Angeles man that has stolen my daughter's heart? You're a lucky man to get my Letty. But, you already know that or you wouldn't be here, no?" he smiled, noticing the nervousness in the younger man. "Let's go to the back and have lunch, huh? That way we can talk."

Dom followed Mr Ortiz to the back and sat across a table from him.

"So, let's talk about you making my daughter cry." Mr Ortiz began, grabbing two beers and sandwiches from the cooler.

##

**Couple Hours Later**

"So how did it go?" Letty asked, standing in the bathroom of Dom's hotel, her hair wet and slick from her shower.

"Okay, I guess. Your father is a good man. I respect him." He replied honestly.

"He tell you the story about my mom?" She smiled, already knowing her father's MO.

"Of course. That was after he threatened my life for making you cry." He snorted. She opened the door to the bathroom then, standing in the entryway with a toothbrush in her mouth, black bra and skin tight jeans.

"Do you think he liked you?" she wondered, looking at him wide eyed. Dom swallowed, taking her in as his mind immediately went to other things.

"Yea, I think we're good. He was impressed that I handle so much responsibility in LA." He answered her, watching her nod and turn to go back into the bathroom. He could hear her gargle and spit, turning the water off as she went.

"Hey Letty?" He called, and waited for her to come back to the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Come here." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Get your mind outta the gutter. We have to meet my friends in like 30 minutes and I haven't picked a shirt yet."

"Who cares. Let's stay in tonight." He suggested, eyeing her body appreciatively.

"Dom, we're leaving to go back tomorrow. It'd be nice to say goodbye and hang out one last time before I move to the other side of the United States." She smiled, looking into his eyes, trying to reason.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? I don't want you to regret the move. If you think it's too fast, just say so, Let."

"I will if I think that. I mean, I'll be staying with Alex and we'll see what happens. Now let me get dressed. You change that shirt please."

"What's wrong with this shirt?" he asked, confused about his attire.

"I love you in that shirt, and I want to rip it off you. You're just so damn sexy." She complimented, smiling when he did.

"Well in that case, the shirt stays." He laughed, watching as she walked back into the bathroom shutting the door.

##

**Later in the Evening**

The entire night was pretty cool, Dom had to admit, as he sat in a chair, Letty securely in his lap. Her crew was pretty crazy, much like his own and it made for a nostalgic evening.

He noticed Raquel, Letty's best friend, kept leaning over and whispering things in Letty's ear that made him curious. Letty would either giggle at her comment, or poke her side with a sideways smirk and Raquel would burst into laughter.

He noticed that he had most in common with AD, who was a ladies' man and quite territorial. Good thing they had clicked immediately, because if they found themselves on opposite sides of misunderstanding, Letty would be none too happy in the result.

Benny was ridiculously in love with Raquel, but she was totally oblivious. It made him think of Mia and Vince and the obvious love his best friend had for his sister.

Then there was Dino, the sort of quirky wildcard, who sort of watched and commented on the crew and their drama.

They were family and he knew they'd be missed when Letty went back with him, but he wasn't unselfish enough to push her to stay.

Snapping out of his assessment of them, he leaned into Letty's ear.

"What are you and Raquel giggling about?" he hummed, making her push back into him.

"You. She was admiring your arms. You know, the ones I suggested you cover up before we left." She teased, turning and kissing his lips quickly. He laughed then, amazed that it didn't matter what coast he was on, women still wanted him.

"Don't look so smug. She also said the guys over by the bar want my number."

At that, he was not so amused.

He stood suddenly then, grasping her around the waist so she didn't fall to the floor, fully intent on making his presence known.

'How the fuck were these idiots gonna ignore the fact that they'd been glued to each other all night and inquire about her contact information? Did she not look thoroughly taken?' he thought.

"Dance with me?" she asked him, trying to avert his anger at the boys at the bar. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor, just as a sensual song came on.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing as one arm circled her waist, the other dipping to her behind to squeeze the flesh.

"Are you an ass man or something?" she spoke softly in his ear.

"I'm a Letty man." He replied tersely, rubbing his hands up and down her back, as she kissed him languidly.

"I'm so happy to start a life with you in LA." She confessed, groaning when his hands went to her bottom again.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

The rest of the night was filled with talk and drinks until everyone went their separate ways. Letty promised she'd be home as much as possible and that she'd love it if they'd come visit as well. Things got emotional when Raquel threw her arms around Letty, crying that she'd miss her best friend.

Letty rolled her eyes at the actions, hugging her and the rest of the crew goodbye.

"You okay?" Dom asked, as they walked to their hotel a few blocks away.

"Yea. I'll miss them, but I can't live without you so it's worth it." She smiled, reaching for his hand to hold within hers.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into by taking a chance on me Letty." Dom sighed, making sure that this was what she wanted.

"Stop trying to talk me out of it. We're going to go back to the hotel, have wild sex, get up tomorrow, have breakfast with my father, and get on the damn airplane. That is my plan. Either you're in or you're out." She teased as he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"I really love you. And I can't wait to get you under my hood when we get back." He admitted, looking down into her face as they walked.

"Forever the gear head. Here I am mentioning sex and you're talking about your car."

"I was talking about sex too, Let." He laughed, as she stopped their walk in the middle of the street.

"I love you too, Dom. It's the choking kind." She said before he bent to kiss her slowly. When they broke away, Dom eyed her playfully,

"First one to the hotel gets to be on top!" and with that, he took off running down the street as Letty chased him.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you guys are cool with ending it here! After many arguments in my head..I knew I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. Hopefully, this has closure. The pace was pretty fast, and not a huge amount of detail, but I wanted to have Letty tie up loose ends so she'd be free to get to LA.


End file.
